


i . best of times, worst of crimes

by willowinthewind (gyeomsmaid)



Series: we were cursed [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Clumsy Taeyong, How Do I Tag, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, a little comedy i guess, faes, human!Taeyong, idk what i just did, its set in 18th ish century, jaehyun needs a hug, jung jaehyun needs a chill pill, self indulgent, vamp!jaehyun, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomsmaid/pseuds/willowinthewind
Summary: Jaehyun, the future leader of the vampires, and his first ever forty eight hours with the mysterious yet very clumsy human, Lee Taeyong who makes him want to rip his hair off one at a time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: we were cursed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	i . best of times, worst of crimes

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see ! a quick brief before i take my leave and leave you alone with this mess i made at 1.25 AM on a Tuesday morning/Monday night; this is based in the 17th century as of now, I don't know what my future self will decide. Jaehyun is a vampire because he gives me those "lived through the history" vibes and also because he looks the part. Taeyong is a human , a very clumsy one at that because I rarely see people portraying him in that light, so I thought why not!
> 
> another thing to note can be the fact that this is a part of a series. I am too indecisive and lazy to commit to a chaptered fic YET, plus I lose interest if i have everything figured out, so for now, this is a one shot. Whether it will be continued or not is still not decided but! if you can suck some entertainment out of this, then why not. it also depends on the reaction this gets of course. ENJOY for now.
> 
> p.s Jaehyun is not half as bad as he might seem rn, take it as a Pride and Prejudice situation .

Jaehyun was beyond pissed at the human that currently resided in his house. Had it not been the Count himself insisting (downright threatening and leaving him with no other option, rather) Jaehyun to take that gremlin in, he would have never. Jaehyun considers Humans to be what philosophers these days consider Pandora to be, a source of utmost discomfort and constant troubles. He believes they’re up to no good, ever. Only ruining the chances the cosmos present for the Mythical kind by intervening and trying to prove just how very intelligent they are, and guess what might be the result of this?

They destroy the opportunity presented so colossally that Jaehyun could hear the Fates sighing all the way till here. Like these days, those moronic starfish brains have a fascination with factories and machines. Jaehyun wasn’t a psychic, but even he could see how much those gremlins are going to regret this in the future.

He remembers their first ever meeting clearly, the human and his, part reason being the fact that Mister trouble on two legs walked in and knocked out Jaehyun’s book shelves, creating a mess that even the house faes grimaced at. And they served Jaehyun, so they were used to the worst, but of course, the worst in the form of Lee Tae Yong was still left to be made their acquaintance. The other and more prominent reason being the fact that it hasn’t been two days since that incident. It did not imply that Lee Tae Yong has not made enough mess of his perfectly pristine and serene life.

Before Mister trouble on two legs arrived, Jaehyun used to wake up to the slight chirping of birds, the house Fae bustling about the house, trying to make little to no noise so as to not disturb their master who would be resting after fates know how long, he could smell the fresh bread that was being prepared to be sent to the town, a couple of his helpers plucking strawberries to make jams of. It was what Jaehyun would describe as a calm morning, a perfect morning.

But alas, since the human made its arrival in the Jung Household, things have not been the same. 

For instance, this morning, Jaehyun woke up to his Faes shrieking, a noise Jaehyun was certain they weren’t capable of when hiring them instead of the traditional elves the rest of his clan went with. The cause of this outburst, you ask? The human let loose the hounds and the chickens were out of their coops. When asked for the reason, the human had hid behind one of the older Faes and muttered almost incoherently, “I just wanted to play with your pups.”

The old Fae, Marina, had smiled apologetically at Jaehyun at that, a look that clearly conveyed the words that they will take care of the mess but Master must not lash out on their precious mortal for as described aptly, he was precious; and Jaehyun knew that the human was precious, he would be stupid and oblivious to not notice that the human was indeed precious, if the fact that the Count wanted him safe to go by was something at least. But still for a good measure the old Fae added “for Master’s sake”, with a knowing smile on her lips, head bowed slightly and lips curved into that polite smile with which she first greeted Jaehyun when he came to offer them work. And Jaehyun has lived for a couple of centuries, certainly outgrown the child that once resided in him, yet he wanted nothing more than to stomp his feet and throw a tantrum, being a member of the Vampire Council be damned.  
But it couldn’t be. At the end of the day, he was still the member of the Vampire Council, en route to becoming the official representative of the same in the Council of the Hidden Mythical Creatures.

So Jaehyun felt his anger dissipate, gradually but surely. Yes, the Fae was right, had Jaehyun lashed out on the human and killed him, or worse, turned him, the Count would have his head, even if the boy lived. So casting a look at the human still seeking refuge behind the old Fae, Jaehyun walked away from there. Their eyes met ever so briefly, and Jaehyun feels nothing short of astonished to admit that it was the first time he looked at the boy. The first ten minutes of his arrival were spent hiding behind the Count and profusely apologizing for creating a mess, (which the Count has dismissed as a daily occurrence when Jaehyun, who was in fact the master of the house, knew it wasn’t a Daily Occurrence), the following 24 hours the boy spent cooped in his room with Marina in there with him, something about helping him fit in which “the old grumpy Vampire Master would not understand”; and true to her words Jaehyun can’t for the love of the fates understand what did the Fae mean but he couldn’t very well bring himself to care because he still had a lot of work to catch up on.

Which is when, Mister Trouble on Two Legs decided to strike again, this time burning his records on a potion that could have theoretically, cured a deadly diseases going on for generations amongst the werewolves. It would have helped him strengthen the relationship between the werewolves and the vampires, had he shared his studies with them. But the human had other plans. He wasn’t in the room then you see, choosing to take a break from his work and go catch up with the faes on the town’s gossip. Had he been in the room, he could’ve saved if not the whole thing then maybe a part of it, and thus, for the first time in the past two hundred and forty years of his existence, Jaehyun, the ever calm collected heir to the Vampire Council, lost his control. 

He didn’t need anyone to tell him his eyes had glow a molten golden they never had since his initial years as a vampire. He didn’t need anyone to tell him he exuded thick, rich, black smoke, neither the fact that his voice dropped many octaves when he spoke next. 

The human’s reaction was enough. He watched through a golden haze as the human with his frail body and a very erratically beating heart, turned to him, an apology stuck somewhere between his throat and mouth. It was there but not there. Jaehyun could hear and feel the blood rushing and gushing in his veins, see and feel the way the thick maroon substance rushed to his brain from everywhere, very much including his face, hoping it could come up with something, anything to get him out of this situation and save his life. 

Perhaps it was the infuriating pheromones he released, or maybe it was just the overbearing anxiety and distress the human was feeling, whatever it was, Jaehyun’s golden haze broke when he saw the boy fall back first to the ground, eyes rolling back and the papers in his hand, the only remains he had somehow managed to save, fall along with him.  
So now Jung Jaehyun, the successor to the throne of the Vampires and the to be leader of the vampires, was left with an unconscious boy and some hundred pages scattered across the floor of his bedroom, and the events that led to this were enough of a warning that any reaction that wasn’t a sigh, were not welcomed. For his own sanity and for the both of their safety, he has to keep shut and control his anger which was never even present in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it! congratulations ! do let me know in the comments if you would like more from the universe because i had a lot of other SM artists as supernatural beings in my head and many more vampires from NCT.
> 
> have a good day/night! till next time


End file.
